


The Cold-blooded Murderer/Kidnapper

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Kidnapping, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda goofy tho, Kissing, M/M, Murderers, Weapons, i think, it's an ok story, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler see someone kidnapping 2 kids and he tells Josh. Josh just got broken up with. And the rest you gotta read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a simple fic. I think it's an okay read but decide for yourself. Enjoy! Also my friend help make it too but he doesn't have a AO3 account 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> -xD.Wx 
> 
> -*~N.W~*

**EXT. A POLICE STATION -AFTERNOON**

 

Chief Josh Dun is arguing with a smart officer  named Ashley Frangipane Josh tries to hug her but she shakes him off. They went on a few dates and they went okay but it wasn't anything serious but Josh was a bit desperate, he hadn't had sex in a year.

  
"Please Ashley, don't leave me." Josh begs.

  
"I'm sorry Josh, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces his fears head on, instead of running away." Ashley replies

 "I am such a person!" Josh shouts. Ashley frowns then starts to walk away but stops to look at Josh.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore." She says before she walks away. Josh sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, Josh's other officer, Tyler Joseph barges in looking flustered.

"God, Tyler! Is everything okay?" Josh asks worriedly.

 "I'm afraid not." Tyler responded. He bent down trying to catch his breath but Josh was getting impatient.

  
"Well? What is it? Don't keep me in suspense" Josh said quite rudely. Tyler started to stutter over his words.

  
"It's ...a kidnapper..I saw someone in a black van take 2 children, I called in back up and tried to chase him but he got away. I'm sorry.." Tyler said. It was so fast that Josh barely understood him but he heard enough. 

 _"Defenseless_ children?" Josh asked stupidly, he got up and started to collect his things. Tyler rolled his eyes at the Chief's stupidity.

  
"Yes, defenseless children! They aren't gonna have a  _weapon_ with them walking to the park!" Tyler shouted.

  
"Fuck, Tyler! We've got to do something." Josh says and starts to walk to the police cars. Tyler nods and gets his stuff then follows.

"I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start." Tyler states while getting in Josh's police car. Josh starts it up but quickly realize that he doesn't know where this crime happened.

"Tyler, where did this happen and when did it happen?" Josh asks. Tyler starts to stumble on his words.

  
"Focus Tyler, focus! Where did it happen?" Josh asks again. 

   
"A Park! That's right - a park!" Tyler suddenly shouts. Josh jumps a bit at the sudden outburst.

Josh quickly drives to the nearest park.

 

**EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS**

Josh rushes along the street, followed by Tyler. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

 

**INT. AN ABANDONED HOUSE - SHORTLY AFTER**

Nick Walker, a well-known, cold-blooded murderer/kidnapper terrorises two children.

Josh, closely followed by Tyler, rushes towards Nick, but suddenly stops in his tracks.

"What is is? What's the matter?" Tyler asks worriedly.

  
"That's not just any old murderer/kidnapper, that's Nicolas Walker!" Josh whisper-shouts.

  
"Who's Nicolas Walker?" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head.

"Who's Nicolas Walker? _Who's Nicolas Walker?_ Only the most cold-blooded, ruthless mass murderer/kidnapper in Ohio, Michigan and Tennessee! He killed over 470 people in 10 years! He has a whole gang of people working for him!" Josh told him. Honestly, Josh had been researching him for years. He'd been close to catching him many times but he was always one step ahead of him. Josh was completely confused as to why did Tyler catch him? Tyler was new to the police force, Why had he slipped up? Whatever reason it was, Josh wasn't complaining.

"Holy crap Chief! We're going to need some help if you want to catch him" Tyler stated the obvious. Josh glared but he did call for back-up

"No shit, Sherlock. The moon is round." Josh said sarcastically.

They waited 5 minutes and watched him but Josh got bored and really wanted to catch this guy so he made a plan. Tyler will distract him then Josh will catch him off guard and pin him to the floor -with Tyler's help of course- and handcuff his hands and feet. It wasn't a very good plan but it was the best one they had at the moment.

  
"I'm going to need your handcuffs, and you to distract him." Josh told Tyler but Tyler said he didn't have them on. He left them in the car. Like a dumbass.

 Nick turns and sees Josh and Tyler. He grins an evil grin.

  
"Josh Dun, we meet again." he says with a wicked smirk.

  
"You've met?" Tyler asks Josh. He nods.

  
"Yes. It was a long, long time ago..." says Josh

 

 

**EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME**

A young Josh is sitting in a park playing with his Nintendo ds lite when suddenly a dark shadow casts over him.

He looks up and sees Nick. He pauses his game.

  
"Would you like to come with me?" Nick asks, feigning a smile. Young Josh looks at him skeptically

"Where ya goin'?" Young Joshua asked, looking the creepy man up and down.

"Where do you wanna go buddy? I'll take you there with no problem!" Nick said with a huge fake smile. His 'happy' face was fake but Josh, being the 8 year old he is, couldn't tell.

"Well.. Mommy won't take me to the Zoo, She said that her or daddy don't have time for it, They're very busy all the time. Daddy says that he and Mommy have very important company to run. I don't really know what that means but it's okay because we get a lot of nice things but when I ask them to go to fun places they say "Joshua, Not now we are very busy, Go play in your room or the backyard" so I just do that" Josh rambles.

"Well, Joshua, I assume? I'll take you there, you just have to follow me to my car" Nick said. Josh briefly thought about what his parents told him about going with strangers.

"Wait. Mommy told me not to go with strangers and your a stranger" Young Josh looks at him with his brows furrowed. Nick groans internally and mentally face palms.

"Well then Joshua, My name is James and I am 18, my favorite color is red" Nick lied, his favorite color was yellow and he wasn't 18 he was 29 but Josh didn't know.

Young Josh's eyes light up, but then he studies Nick more closely, and looks uneasy.

  
"I don't know, you look kind of cold-blooded." Josh said skeptically.

  
"Me? No. I'm not cold-blooded. I'm the least cold-blooded mass murderer/kidnapper in the world." Nick said sarcastically but Young Josh did not understand sarcasm.

"Wait, you're a mass murderer?" Josh asked. His babysitter was watching the news about a murderer and how many people he'd killed. That's the only reason Josh knew he was a bad guy, plus comic books but that's besides the point.

 Josh slowly got up and ran away to his caretaker, who is looking for Josh, screaming.

 

**INT. AN ABANDONED HOUSE- PRESENT DAY**

 "You were a coward then, and you are a coward now." Nick sneered, Josh just glared.

"You ran away?" Tyler asked Josh curiously.

"I was a young child. What was I supposed to do? Stay there and let him kidnap me and murder me? Tyler you gotta start thinking with your brain" Josh rolled his eyes at Tyler and flicked his forehead. Tyler frowned. Josh turned to Nick.

"I may have ran away from you then, but I won't run away this time!" Josh said bravely. He ran away, He turns back and shouts. 

"I mean, I  _am_ running away, but I'll be back! - _with weapons_ _and back-up "_

"I'm not scared of you." Nick scuffs and folds his arms like a kid whose babysitter threatens to tell his parents.

"You should be!" Josh says one last time before fleeing

 

 

**EXT. JOSH'S HOUSE - LATER THAT DAY**

Josh and Tyler walked around Josh's basement searching for something.

"I feel sure I left my machetes and guns somewhere around here."

 "Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly weapons." Tyler asks uncertainly.

"You know nothing Tyler Robert Joseph." Josh replies and continued searching.

"We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here, Josh" Tyler says with a slight whine.

 Suddenly, Nick appears, holding a box full of machetes, guns and knives.

"Looking for something?" Nick taunts and waves the box around slightly.

"Frick, Josh, he's got your weapons." Tyler states the obvious once again.

 "Tell me something I don't already know!" Josh shouts, looking at Tyler.

"The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km." Tyler says while nervously wringing his fingers

 "I know that already!" Josh yells.

 "I'm afraid of the dark!" Tyler quickly blurts out then covers his mouth.

"Dude! Not the time!" Nick says appalled. He turns his attention to Tyler.

 While Nick is looking at Tyler with disgust, Josh lunges forward and grabs his deadly weapons. He wields them, triumphantly.

"Prepare to die, you cold-blooded heathen!" Josh shouts

"No please! All I did was murder a bunch of people!" Nick says.

Ashley enters, unseen by any of the others.

"I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those people were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Josh Dun defender of innocent people." Josh states victoriously

"Don't hurt me! Please!" Nick whimpered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use this silver machete on you right away!" Josh glared.

 "Because Josh, I am your father." Nick said. Josh looks at him stunned for a few moments, but then collects himself.

"No you're not!" Josh replies

 "Ah well, it had to be worth a try." Nick said and shrugged a bit.

Nick tries to grab the silver machete but Josh dodges out of the way.

"Who's the daddy now? Huh? _Huh? I am!"_ Josh says triumphantly and fist pumps the air. Tyler blushed in the background.

Unexpectedly, Nick slumps to the ground.

"Did he just faint?" Tyler asks, his blush faintly there.

"I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly machete or my shotgun." Josh said disappointedly and frowned. Josh crouched over Nick's body.

"Be careful, Josh. It could be a trick." Tyler said, concerned for his Chief/Crush.

"No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Nick Walker is dead!" Josh says shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"What? How? You didn't touch him." Tyler asked. His face was pretty much just like Josh's.

"Yes, it appears that I scared him to death." Josh smiles. So does Tyler.

Tyler claps his hands.

"So your silver machetes did save the day, after all." He said still shocked

Ashley steps forward.

"Is it true? Did you kill the cold-blooded, ruthless mass murderer/kidnapper?" She asked. Her expression was unreadable.

"Ashley how long have you been...?" Josh asked confusedly. Ashley puts her arm around Josh.

"Long enough." She stated simply.

"Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Nick Walker." Josh stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Then the children are safe?" Tyler asked.

"It does seem that way!" says Josh.

A crowd of vulnerable children enter, looking relived.

"You are their hero." Ashley told him. Josh smiled. The children bow to him.

"There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Nicolas Walker will never murder children ever again, is enough for me." Josh said to them.

"You are humble as well as brave!" says Tyler. He hugs Josh and Josh hugs back, they linger a little longer for it to be a normal hug.

One of the children passes Josh a gold pendant.

"I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude." Tyler says quietly. Ashley looks over to them and smiles.

"I couldn't possibly."

 

Pause.

 

"Well, if you insist." Josh takes the pendant and puts it on.

"Thank you so much" He ruffles the hair of the little boy who gave it to him. The children bow their heads once more, and leave. Josh turns to Ashley.

"Does this mean you want me back?" He asked her shyly.

"Oh, Josh, of course I want you back!" She practically shouted. She jumped in his arms. Josh smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

"Well you can't have me." He smirks and pushes her off him. She looked stunned.

" _WHAT?!_ " She shouts then frowns.

 "You had no faith in me. You had to see me scare a mass murderer to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that" he told her wisely.

"B-But..." Ashley starts but Josh quickly cut her off.

"Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend/person I have feeling for, Tyler." Josh smiled and turned to a blushing Tyler with a huge grin. Josh smiled at him and he smiled back.

"B-But Josh! This isn't fair!" Ashley shouted, she was getting frustrated.

"You heard the gentleman. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo!" Tyler shooed her off like you would a fly.

"Josh?" She tried again but failed. 

"I'm sorry Ashley, but I think you _should_ skidaddle." Josh said, still smiling like a goofball. Ashley bows her head in defeat and leaves. Tyler turns to Josh.

Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend? And you..like me.." Tyler asked while blushing.

"Of course I did!" Josh grins and kisses Tyler, Tyler quickly returns it.

"Hey Ty, you wanna be my boyfriend?" Josh asks nervously. Tyler just kissed him and Josh took that as a yes. They kiss for about 5 minutes. The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly Tyler stops.

"When I said I'm afraid of the dark, you know I was just trying to distract the murderer don't you?" Tyler asked, looking over at his new boyfriend. Josh looks at him and smiles.

"Sure you were, baby boy, sure you were" Josh said as they were walking down the street.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this goofiness? Please leave a kudos or a comment or both. Or nothing but that would kinda suck but it's your choice! Thank you!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> -xD.Wx and *~N.W~*


End file.
